Blaine's Worst Fear
by imadeafriendtoday
Summary: So you know how everyone expects that if something goes wrong with Kurt and Blaine it will be Blaine's fault? Well, this is what I think. This occurs during their senior year. Klaine, I Promise.


**Blaine's Worst Fear**

So you know how everyone expects that if something goes wrong with Kurt and Blaine it will be Blaine's fault? Well, this is what I think. This occurs during their senior year. Klaine, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Starkid or any of these songs or anything I make reference to that you remember from something else. Song lyrics belong to Bruno Mars and Darren Criss.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt lay back on the bed, tired, sweaty, and happy. They had finally done it. Blaine had been waiting for Kurt to be ready for a long time and they finally did it. Now, this is not to say that Blaine was rushing Kurt or did not want him. Blaine wanted Kurt desperately, and their first time together went very smoothly.<p>

Blaine sighed happily beside Kurt and rolled over slowly to face him with a smile, careful not to move too much. He whispered gently, "That was amazing Kurt, I love you."

Kurt turned to face Blaine as well and suddenly the smile slipped off Blaine's face. Kurt was frowning. This caused Blaine's mind to race. Did he do something wrong? Was he bad? Did he not please Kurt?

Kurt started softly, "Blaine..." and his eyes got watery.

Blaine said, "What is it Kurt? Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "Oh Blaine, you did nothing wrong. I just. I cannot do this anymore. I can't do this to you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked frantically sitting up quickly, which made him cringe at the sharp pain.

"I... I thought I could do this. I thought that us together... doing this... would make it all go away. Would bring us back to where we were... would... make me love you in return." Kurt said

"Wait? What? You don't... you don't love me? But... you said you did! Kurt you said..." Blaine trailed off.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It's just... I think... I think I like someone else." Kurt whispered.

"Someone else? Who? There is no one else who is out in Lima Kurt!" Blaine said getting angry.

"I know, I know." Kurt said quietly. "But... the other day... it just happened and"

"What just happened Kurt?" Blaine said fearfully.

"I...well... he was there and." Kurt started

"Kurt." Blaine said eerily quiet. "Did you cheat on me?"

"I..." Kurt started again and then turned his head away. He couldn't look Blaine in the eye.

"Oh my god." Blaine said quietly... "Oh my God."

Blaine got up from the bed slowly and backed away. Quickly finding his pants, he shoved them on and looked at Kurt. "Who was it?" He whispered.

Kurt glanced up and then looked at the wall. "Dave."

Blaine stared for a moment. Dave? His friend David? No... no one calls him Dave. It had to be...

"KAROFSKY? Kurt! What the fuck! He bullied you! He tormented you! He made you transfer to a different school! AND YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HIM? HES NOT EVEN OUT!" Blaine yelled.

"I didn't mean to... I just... he was there. And I wanted to see if... there was anything. Between us I mean." Kurt said softly

"KURT! WHAT THE FUCK! I can't believe you! I love you! Don't you understand that? I gave up everything for you! I transferred schools for you! I gave you my heart! I gave you my virginity. I thought... I thought you loved me back. I can't believe you!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to! I just... I felt like there was something missing between us and..." Kurt said

"And you thought the best way to see was to cheat on me? Not talk to me? See if we could work something out? No. You prefer to rip my heart out." Blaine said stonily.

Kurt looked at Blaine morosely. "I just... I needed to know."

"How far did you two go...?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked up at him. "We...we had sex. I just I had to see if I felt something."

"You...really? Oh god." Blaine said.

"I know. I didn't mean to let it get that far." Kurt trailed off. There was a pause where no one said anything.

"Why did you have sex with me tonight?" Blaine asked looking away.

"To see if there was anything there. Anything left." Kurt said.

"Right." Blaine said. He then slowly bent down and picked up the rest of his clothes, putting them on and grabbing his bag. He then started walking downstairs to the front of the Hummel house.

"Blaine! Blaine! Come back! Where are you going? I drove you here!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine looked back to Kurt at the front door. "I have to go," He said simply.

At that moment, the backdoor opened and the rest of the Hummels walked into the house, chatting amicably.

Blaine opened the front door and started to leave when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Blaine yelled. The rest of the Hummels stilled inside the house.

"Blaine, Please!" Kurt pleaded.

"No." Blaine said, eerily quiet. "We are done. I don't want to see you again."

Blaine left the Hummel house leaving Kurt staring after him in his wake.

Finn traipsed closer to Kurt and said, "Dude? What just happened?"

The only thing Kurt could manage was to whisper, "Blaine just broke up with me."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked aimlessly down the street, tears streaming from his eyes. How could Kurt do this to him? He truly thought Kurt loved him. Blaine actually did love Kurt. And out of everyone, it had to be Karofsky. Huh. Blaine should have seen this coming. Kurt kept talking about him all the time anyways.<p>

Blaine kicked a pebble along the road. It was nighttime and pretty dark outside. He knew he should find some place to go but could not muster up the will. He managed to come across a park and sat in an old swing set.

Swinging gently he let his tears fall in a waterfall from his face, cascading down to the ground. He must have been there for a half hour, yet it felt like an eternity.

Kurt was special. He was someone who Blaine thought he could trust. Someone he could be with. Someone he could be with forever.

Blaine slowly got up, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. He head back to the road and continued walking aimlessly.

After a while, he felt like giving up. He sat down on some random house's porch and cried yet again. Why was this happening to him? Did he do something wrong? Did he deserve this?

As he sat there, two sets of eyes from across the street watched him from a second story bedroom. Inside the room, Rachel and Mercedes were having a sleepover. They had invited Kurt but Kurt told them he was planning something special for him and Blaine. So instead, the two girls decided to have the sleepover together.

Looking out the window, Mercedes said, "Hey Rachel is that Blaine out there?"

Rachel glanced out the window. "Yes Mercedes. That does appear to be Blaine. But what is he doing out there? Do you think he's in trouble? Should we call someone?"

Mercedes said, "Well, he was supposed to be with Kurt so something must have happened. I think he's crying. Yeah he is definitely crying. Come on."

With that, the two girls head outside to see what was going on with Blaine.

Back outside, Blaine sat wondering why it was not raining. He always thought that if he ever broke up with Kurt it would be raining. Hearing footsteps, he looked up blearily through his tear stricken eyes and saw Mercedes and Rachel approaching him. Wiping his eyes furiously, he managed a weak, "Hey."

"Hey white boy." Mercedes said. "What's going on? What are you doing out here?"

"I..." Blaine started then turned into a blubbering mess. "I was at Kurt's... and then we... but he... and I can't believe. And why would that happen and it's probably my fault and I can't believe he would do that and WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Once again, tears were cascading from Blaine's eyes like a waterfall.

Rachel and Mercedes took a step back to avoid the wetness.

"Blaine, do you want to come inside?" Rachel asked.

Blaine nodded sadly. "Like I'm CRYING…it's just tears keep coming out but I want em to go back in it's like…like I'm CRYING.**"**

The two girls escorted him inside waving hello to Rachel's dads who could see Blaine was clearly upset and waved them upstairs.

They all ventured upstairs and went into Rachel's bedroom where Mercedes and Rachel sat Blaine down on the bed.

"What's going on Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"I broke up with Kurt!" Blaine wailed.

"Oh Hell to the No!" Mercedes exclaimed already grabbing her phone to see if Kurt was ok but before she could text or call him Rachel asked, "Why did you break up with him?"

Blaine took a deep breath and mumbled, "He cheated on me."

"What? I didn't catch that Blaine." Rachel said.

"I said, he cheated on me!" Blaine exclaimed loudly.

"WHAT!" both Mercedes and Rachel exclaimed. Mercedes quickly hung up her phone that was dialling Kurt's number.

"What are you talking about? Kurt would never do that!" Mercedes said loudly.

"Well he did! And I thought he loved me! I thought we had something special! I thought we were forever. I thought he was the ONE!" Blaine sobbed.

"Oh Blaine. Are you sure he cheated on you? Maybe you misunderstood." Mercedes tried again to defend her boo.

Rachel was slowly patting Blaine's back in a comforting manner.

"Yeah I'm sure." Blaine said. "He told me himself. He told me he slept with him."

"With who?" Rachel said.

"Fucking Karofsky." Blaine said, no longer caring if he outed him or not.

"KAROFSKY?" Both girls shrieked causing Blaine to cover his ears.

"Yeah. Him." Blaine said.

"But, he's not gay? I have an excellent gaydar. And Oh wait. I guess. Wow. I missed that." Rachel said.

"Wait, hold up. Why would Kurt cheat on you with Karofsky? He hates him." Mercedes said.

"Apparently not." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, did he say what he did exactly? Maybe you are overreacting.." Mercedes tried again.

"OVERREACTING? I just gave him my virginity and he tells me, oh by the way, I don't love you and I cheated on you and slept with DAVID KAROFSKY FIRST!"

"You..." Rachel started then thought, well it did make sense why he was limping then.

"Oh my god." Mercedes said. She couldn't believe this was true. Yet all the evidence was there. This was a horrible thing for Kurt to do. It was a dick move. She didn't think Kurt was capable of something that horrible.

"Maybe... I should get my dads to check you out." Rachel said.

"What?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"Uh.. one of my dads is a doctor. Uh you know.. just to make sure... nothing's wrong... uh down there."

Blaine stared at her blankly. Rachel took that as a yes and dragged Blaine downstairs.

Rachel told her dad what happened and he managed to check out Blaine and see that he was okay. At least they knew Kurt didn't hurt him physically. Rachel's dad gave Blaine some ibuprofen and sent him upstairs.

Going back upstairs, they grabbed Blaine some of Rachel's dads' spare pyjamas and left him to change. At that point, Blaine's phone rang.

Rachel grabbed the phone answering it. "Hello, Blaine Warbler's phone. He is unavailable at the minute. This is Rachel Berry, lead singer of New Directions. Who is speaking?"

From the other end of the phone, Wes said, "uh hi. It's Wes. Why do you have Blaine's phone? I thought he was at Kurt's house? Just had to ask him something real quick."

"Oh hi Wes Warbler." Rachel said. "Blaine is having a bad night. He and Kurt just broke up because he found out Kurt was cheating on him. We are going to take care of him for tonight. Don't you worry about him. Oh and now that I am thinking about it, can you bring Blaine some new clothes in the morning? Thanks!"

"What? Kurt did what? I'm going to kill him!" Wes exclaimed. "Yeah sure, I'll grab some clothes for him."

"Great! Thanks! Bye Wes Warbler." Rachel exclaimed and hung up.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and Mercedes motioned for him to join them on the bed. The three of them snuggled up together with Blaine in the middle.

"Hey.. you guys." Blaine started.

"Yes Blaine?" Mercedes asked

"I think I want to transfer back to Dalton. I mean I know I've only been at McKinley for a little bit but.." Blaine said

"Hush Blaine." Rachel said. "Of course. We understand. We will make it happen."

"Thanks." Blaine said and snuggled closer to the two girls.

As Blaine slowly fell asleep, Rachel and Mercedes swore they would not let anyone else hurt Blaine.

* * *

><p>The next day, after he received a care package from Wes Warbler, Blaine got dressed and head downstairs. They ate a quiet breakfast served by the Berrys and then Rachel and Mercedes drove Blaine to school with them.<p>

Blaine walked morosely through the halls. If he thought he had any tears left, he would have been crying. He managed to get through most of the day without seeing Kurt in the halls because Mercedes and Rachel were staying quite close.

Near the end of the day, Blaine was standing at his locker when Kurt approached him.

"Blaine, can we talk?" Kurt asked

"I have nothing to say to you." Blaine said back.

At that moment Mercedes and Rachel appeared and each grabbed one of Blaine's arms walking in the opposite direction. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Mercedes!" Kurt called out.

"I'm not talking to you either Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Mercedes said. "I can't believe you."

Rachel just glared at him as they escorted Blaine in the other direction.

"Dude" Puck asked Finn who were standing at the end of the hall. "What was that about?"

"I dunno man." Finn said. "I think they broke up or something last night. Just got home and he left."

Puck just shrugged.

As Blaine walked away with Mercedes and Rachel, Kurt was left standing in the middle of the hallway.

At that moment, Karofsky walked by, giving Kurt a slight wink and a nudge that pushed him into the lockers once again, leaving Kurt to think, "What have I done?"

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly and soon it was time for sectionals. Both the Warblers and New Directions had prepared their set list in advance (for once) and were ready to perform. Over this past week, no one had seen Blaine much.<p>

The order of the performances for the night was a new group called Singing Venom, then the New Directions, followed by the Warblers. Everyone took their seats in the audience as they listened to Singing Venom perform a medley of top 40s songs.

Singing Venom finished their numbers proudly and the audience clapped enthusiastically for them. They seemed to have practiced a lot and were going to be a tough contender. Next was New Directions who performed a lovely duet with Rachel and Finn singing then a group number where everyone swayed in the background and for some reason Rachel and Finn got most of the lines again.

Next on the stage were the Warblers. Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other warily. Blaine was supposed to transfer back to Dalton after sectionals and perform with New Directions for the competitions. However, they hadn't seen him and he didn't perform with them. They assumed he stayed home to avoid Kurt. However, they were mistaken.

The Warblers walked onto the stage and assumed their positions in a "V" formation, facing the back of the stage. Just as they were about to sing, Blaine stepped out onto the stage in front of them, grabbing a microphone.

"Hello everyone." Blaine said into the microphone, causing the rest of the Warblers to turn around curiously. "I just want to say, Kurt. You were my everything. This is for you."

With that, Blaine began to sing Grenade by Bruno Mars. The rest of the Warblers looked at him in wonder. Did he just come and steal their performance. Well.. it is Blaine, he would probably help them win.

_"Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all,  
>But you never give"<em>

Blaine continued to sing the song but as he did he began to sob. The rest of the Warblers, realizing that their set list was not going to happen began to hum in the background to make the music for Blaine's impromptu song.

_"Should of known *sob* you was trouble from the first kiss, *sob*  
>Why were they open? *sob*<br>Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash *sob*<br>You tossed it *sob* in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love is all I ever asked,<br>Cause what you don't understand is *sob  
>I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my *sob* hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) *sob*<br>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Oh, oh *sob*<br>I would go through all this pain,  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain,*sob*<br>Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
>But you won't do the same *sob*"<br>_

As Blaine continued the song, Jeff mumbled to Nick in the background, "I didn't know Blaine transferred back..." Which Nick responded with a shrug. The Warblers continued to jump side to side.

Blaine continued singing the song and dropped to his knees. It was clear he was singing the song to someone and almost everyone could tell it was Kurt, based on the way Blaine was sobbing and pointing to Kurt in the audience. Kurt tried to hide in his chair to avoid Blaine looking at him but it was no use. One of the spotlights from the stage flipped over to Kurt so he was illuminated for the entire crowd to see.

As Blaine finished the song, he stared out into the audience with tears streaming down his face. He slowly wiped the tears off his face and said into the microphone. "Wait, I'll be right back."

Blaine then proceeded to run off the stage, leaving the rest of the Warblers standing on the stage.

Wes shyly took the microphone Blaine dropped and said, "We're the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

In the audience Kurt was trying to hide even further in his chair. Mercedes and Rachel were glaring at him and Finn and Puck were wondering what's wrong. From across the hall, Burt looked horrified at Kurt and wondered what he did to ruin Blaine so much.

Back on stage, The Warblers stood confused, not knowing what to do. At that moment, Blaine ran back on stage with a guitar. He was no longer crying but his face was pretty red. Now he just looked angrier than anything else.

Once again, Blaine grabbed the microphone. "This is for you Kurt."

Blaine began singing a song called Stutter (by Darren Criss) that he wrote for Kurt in the last two minutes he was off stage.

_"Remember that time,  
>When you wouldn't talk to me,<br>You wouldn't talk to me, all night."_

As Blaine continued the song, Kurt looked mortified. Blaine continued to point at Kurt continuously and glared at him angrily. As the song progressed, Blaine got angrier and by the chorus, he was yelling the lyrics at Kurt.

Some of the Warblers mumbled to themselves since they had no idea what this song was either but as such a trained group of students run by the student council, they were able to provide a backbeat.

Trent turned to Thad, "Hey, this is a pretty good song. We could use this for something!"

Except then Blaine swore in the middle of the song, causing the Warblers to flinch.

Wes moaned, "That's it. We've lost. Oh god. Blaine completely stole the show. He's ruining our chances. He's a life ruiner."

Blaine continued to scream the song at Kurt and as he finished he was panting heavily from the exertion.

The entire room was silent. People didn't know if they should clap or go beat up Kurt.

Blaine stared out into the audience and said. "That is all." He then walked off the stage.

Wes stared widely into the audience and grabbing the microphone once more said, "Uh... sorry about that." The Warblers quickly shuffled off into the wings.

New Directions stared at the stage not knowing what to do. There was a half hour break now before the judges gave the results and they all got up and ran backstage to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, backstage, Blaine was sitting in the corner with a giant chocolate bar, nibbling on it. He was crying once again with Wes and David trying to comfort him despite the fact that he ruined their chances of winning sectionals.

Blaine kept crying and said, "I can't get him out of my head. Every time I look at him I have these pains in my chest and I just know it's his fault that bitch!"

New Directions made their way backstage and saw Blaine crying in the corner. Mercedes and Rachel were quick to run over to him and give him a hug. The rest of New Directions looked around confused. Kurt tried to stay hidden in the background.

Jeff crept up to Blaine and said, "What did Kurt do Blaine?"

Blaine said with a sob, "Kurt cheated on me! We broke up!"

The Warblers gasped in shock as did most of New Directions. Everyone crowded to Blaine's side to offer condolences and offer to beat up Kurt. The only people who were still standing with Kurt were Puck and Finn who looked around awkwardly.

Puck whispered to Finn, "Dude! We hung out with Kurt too much. I mean we both cheated before and now he did. I think we are bad influences."

Blaine cried even harder. "I can't deal with this! I'm leaving Ohio. I'm going back to Michigan. To see Joey! And be with my true friends! They like me and appreciate me and know I'm a star."

"Oh honey." Mercedes said, stroking Blaine's hair before pulling her hand back and wiping the gel off on David's pants.

Wes suddenly got up and calmly walked over to Kurt.

Kurt looked up fearfully. "Hello Wes..."

"Hello Kurt." Wes said. Then he punched Kurt in the face.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a loud, "HEY! What did you do to my son?"

They all looked to the side and Burt was standing there glaring at Wes.

Wes' eyes went wide and he ran to hide behind Blaine.

Burt strode forward to show Wes what was on his mind but Kurt's next words stopped him. "I guess I deserved that. Thanks Wes."

Burt turned to Kurt slowly. "What are you talking about Kurt? What happened here? You've been awfully quiet and well, Blaine just had a major freak-out on stage. Tell me what is going on."

Kurt mumbled quietly, "I cheated on Blaine."

Burt stared at Kurt for a moment then shook his head and said, "Oh. But. Why. Kurt I really thought I raised you better."

He moved to the side of the room to think. Almost everyone was still siding with Blaine however Finn and Puck were still standing around Kurt.

"Kurt!" Puck said. "So who did you cheat on Blaine with? Come on, you might as well tell us. And It better be worth it. Blaine's a cool dude."

Kurt just shook his head in refusal to answer. However, at that moment his cell phone went off with a new message.

Kurt checked the message and sure enough it was from Karofsky asking how Sectionals went. Kurt ignored the message.

"Kurt, just tell us." Finn said.

Puck rolled his eyes. "If he won't tell us I will find out. Santana will know. I'll text her."

Puck proceeded to text Santana who rolled her eyes since she was standing right beside him.

"I'm right here loser. And he cheated with Karofsky." Santana said casually.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

All of a sudden everyone started talking at once.

"Karofsky is gay?" Tina, Mike, and most of New Directions asked.

"That's gross." Brittany said

"Why would he cheat on Blaine?" Mr Schuester wondered

"Blaine's a sweet dolphin." Brittany continued

"Can I date Blaine now?" Sam asked

Everyone turned to look at Sam who just shrugged.

"KAROFSKY?" Finn screamed.

But the loudest scream everyone could hear was Blaine. "I did everything for you Kurt! I gave you my everything! I thought you were the one! We were supposed to be together forever! I shaved my beard for you!"

Kurt replied, "What? Your beard? I don't care about your beard... Blaine you are like 17 can you even grow a beard?"

"YES!" Blaine screamed and then spontaneously grows a full beard that seems to pop out of his face. "Oh my god! I was holding that in all day!"

Everyone just stares at Blaine in wonder.

"Neat." Finn says. "I wish I could do that. Or grow a beard at all. I don't even have to shave yet."

Then everyone was ushered onto the stage and the winner was declared.

"The winner of this year's sectionals competition is... NEW DIRECTIONS!"

However no one seemed to celebrate as they were too focused on Blaine who now looked more like a homeless person than the dapper Warbler they knew.

"Guys." Blaine said. "I'm sorry for ruining the competition. I'm sorry that all of this happened. I need to get out of this. This is horrible. This has to be a bad dream. Let me leave this!"

Blaine screamed as the room begun to spin and everything became crazy colours. He didn't know what was going on but grabbed frantically at his guitar that seemed to be flying in the opposite direction with Disney characters magically appearing out of nowhere. Blaine kept looking around wondering what was happening. Maybe if he sang a Disney song he would get back to the competition.

But it was no use, because a box of red vines smacked him in the head and Blaine lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up slowly confused as to where he was. Looking around he saw his clock on his bedside table flashing brightly in his dark room and his clothes from the night before hanging neatly on his closet door.<p>

He squinted at the calendar in the dark, saw that it was still a week before sectionals, and sighed loudly. That must have all been a dream. So Kurt didn't cheat on him. Oh god. He had to make sure.

He got up quickly and saw his phone lying on the floor just beside his bed.

Quickly pushing his speed dial 1, he waited for Kurt to answer.

"Hello?" Kurt responded. "Blaine, its 3 in the morning. Why are you calling me now?"

"Kurt?" Blaine quickly said. "Oh thank god. I'm sorry. I just had the weirdest dream and had to make sure it wasn't real."

"Oh.." Kurt mumbled. "Well what was it about."

"Oh god. I dreamt that we finally had sex and then you told me you cheated on me with Dave Karofsky and that you didn't really love me and you never really did and you were trying but didn't want to hurt me anymore and oh my god I'm so happy that was a dream." Blaine rushed out.

It was silent on the phone for a minute. "Wait Blaine what did you say?"

"Uh. I said that I dreamt you were cheating on me..." Blaine started.

"Oh god. Blaine."

"What?" Blaine said. He was expecting a quick denial and for Kurt to reassure him that they were together no matter what. But then again, it was weird Kurt answered that fast and didn't seem to be tired or have just woken up.

"I... how did you... how did you know?" Kurt asked.

"Wait..." Blaine trailed off. "Know what?"

Then Blaine heard some mumbling on the other side of the phone.

"What up hobbit?" came the voice of Dave Karofsky over the phone.

Blaine jumped in bed thinking "oh god no. Oh god. What is going on? This cannot be happening. Why is he there?"

Karofsky continued, "So you found out about us. Oh well. Hummel is mine now. You hear that. So you can go back to your little prep school now and enjoy being alone. Sweet Sweet Hanging."

With that Karofsky hung up the phone

Blaine was frozen in his bed. He didn't know what to do. So it wasn't a dream. What was going on. Oh god.

Shaking his head violently he screamed "LET ME WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>Blaine shoots up from the couch with alarming speed waking up abruptly, and topples over onto the floor. Looking around he realizes he is sitting in the living room floor of the Hummel house and the clock says it is four in the afternoon.<p>

Blaine hears something move and looks back to the couch where Kurt is still laying. Kurt seems to wake up at that moment and turns to Blaine mumbling, "Why are you on the floor?"

Blaine grabs Kurt and hugs him closely.

"Please tell me you aren't cheating on me with Karofsky and that I'm going to have a mental breakdown and move to Michigan with a giant chocolate bar?" Blaine asks.

"What?" Kurt asks sleepily. "Blaine what's going on?"

"I had a horrible dream." Blaine says quietly, hoping it really was a dream this time.

"Oh Blaine. I would never cheat on you. Especially not with Karofsky. I am sometimes still afraid to be in his presence. You are who I want. I love you Blaine. I want to be with you forever. You are my forever. We are going to move together to New York, get married, adopt a child named Toronto, and grow old together. You are it for me Blaine Anderson." Kurt states.

Blaine smiles happily at Kurt with a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Thank you Kurt Hummel. I love you as well and you are my everything." Blaine says.

"Now." Kurt says. "I think we were having a nap. Let's get back to that, ok?"

"Alright." Blaine smiles happily, climbs back onto the couch and snuggles with Kurt as they both drift back to sleep.

End.


End file.
